warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise
The Rise is a book, short story, novela corta, maikling-katha, whatever you want to call it ._., by [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Part of the Time of Setting series. Yes, this is a SC book xD. Oh, characters are at the Time of Setting link, you can check that out there... and... yeah. Enjoy :3 -Update- Yes~ I finished. X3 that took a short time. But the sequel is Solar Eclipse. :D If you enjoy, please read this. The Rise was a sort of leading story to the main story. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningkit']] 23:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One “Creamkit! Stop shoving,” hissed a pretty silver tabby she-kit. Her sister, Creamkit, squirmed underneath Eveningkit. Suddenly, 2 head popped up behind them. Eveningkit bristled wildly as Creamkit scampered to her paws. “Eaglekit, Ospreykit, don’t scare us like that,” Creamkit breathed as she calmed down. Eveningkit’s tail twitched and she looked around. “The coast is clear,” Eveningkit whispered to her sister. Then she paused, and asked quizzically, “Where’s Runningkit? He was just here…” Then she stopped her sentence with a growl as she saw her brother. He was unmoving…. Asleep. Eveningkit facepawed herself. “He’s such a fail,” she sighed. Eaglekit snickered. Ospreykit, his brother, however, was already outside the nursery. “The coast is ''clear!” he called. Then the kits all froze (except for Runningkit, of course) as they heard him shout. ''Dang it, Ospreykit, STARCLAN could hear you! “Not anymore,” growled a familiar voice. Starclan's not the only one who heard', '''Eveningkit moaned in her thoughts. Ospreykit squealed as Bambooclaw walked from behind a bush, blue eyes blazing in annoyance. He sighed something that sounded vaguely of, "The guard watches for bared teeth enemy warriors, they usually stumble to fluffy little kits." “This is one of the reasons why kits should stay inside,” he told the shaking Ospreykit. “They might meet big bad cats like me.” He picked him up by the scruff, and walked towards the rest of the kits. Eveningkit gulped. “Now how should I deal with you five? I mean, four… looks like someone was innocent,” Bambooclaw said, tilting his head to Runningkit. Creamkit whimpered. “Please don’t delay our apprentice ceremonies,” Ospreykit begged loudly, who was just dropped on the mossy floor of the nursery. “Stop shouting,” Eaglekit hissed. “Don’t give him any ideas,” Eveningkit suggested icily at the same time. Then Bambooclaw swished his tail, and they all fell silent. Bambooclaw smiled, amused at Eveningkit and Eaglekit, but he continued on, “I’m afraid I’ll have to tell Crowstar… he might just banish you. We don’t want troublesome warriors that break codes, you know.” Creamkit almost fainted. Eveningkit looked as if she doesn’t believe that old trick, but a trickle of nervousness seeped through her disguise. Eaglekit’s green eyes were wide, as Ospreykit flatted his ears in fear. And Runningkit slept on. Chapter Two Eveningkit squirmed in her nest with annoyance, hostility prickling from her pelt. “Hello, EveningKIT,” Fernpaw sneered. “How is it like, being cooped up in a nest all day?” Eveningkit, Creamkit, and Runningkit had to be confined for last night’s attempt to escape the kit-holding box they called a nursery. She attempted to roll around so Fernpaw wouldn’t be in her sight, but Eveningkit found that on her other side was Runningkit. And she would not stare at that oaf while Fernpaw was here. Sighing, Eveningkit rolled back, her vision obscured by the beautiful, she scalthingly admits, face of Fernpaw. “Boring,” she mewed. If she didn’t snap at Fernpaw, it’d be Fernpaw’s punishment if she verbally attacks an innocent kit, Eveningkit darkly reckons. Happily for Eveningkit, Fernpaw did not reply. She continued to grasp the dirty moss with her teeth and spit it out in the pile outside the nursery. Eveningkit watched for a few minutes, then got up, stretched, and walked around in a circle. “Watch it,” Fernpaw snapped suddenly, making Eveningkit start. “You’re making all the moss fly up when you’re walking around. Go hump a leaf or something.” “Fernpaw! How rude!” Eveningkit thought that she could just explode in delight. Brindlebird, the lofty she-cat had stumbled upon Fernpaw talking rudely, and to a kit. “You go to your mentor at once and tell him of what you did.” And with that note, Brindlebird stuck her chin high in the air and slunk off. Or that’s what Eveningkit thought. Her graceful but, what Eveningkit considered, lumpy movements made her think of a blundering badger. A fancy badger. The calico apprentice hissed and turned, ears pressed flat to her head, muttering. Prickling her ears, Eveningkit tried to listen to what Fernpaw said. There were a few swears, but some other things. Eveningkit reached harder. “That Brindlebird… just because… Lionstar… all that… just a piece of-“ Eveningkit blinked and sat on her haunches as Fernpaw padded away. As she scratched her ears with her hind paw, the silver kit scowled. What in blue blazes was Fernpaw going on about? Their leader was Crowstar, not Lionstar! Rolling her eyes at Fernpaw’s idiocy, Eveningkit went over to Creamkit and Runningkit’s sleeping forms. Tilting her head, Eveningkit studied her sister. Her fur was smooth and shiny, a soft cream tabby. Embarrassed, Eveningkit considered her own tattered fur and gave it a few quick licks before her gaze rested on her brother. Runningkit’s head was finely shaped, his tail bushy. Eveningkit sighed. Her own fur was a bit longer, so it was a tad wiry sometimes. And her face was nice, but short, not like the elegant skulls of her littermates. Marveling finished and thankful to Starclan that she had these friends, Eveningkit gave a soft prod to Creamkit. “Hey. Creamkit,” she whispered. But the cream kit just flailed her paw a little and curled up tightly. Pausing, Eveningkit moved on to Runningkit and repeated what she did. The larger ginger tabby yawned and moved his paws into a stretch. Eveningkit stepped back, and then giggled as one of Runningkit’s paws returned under his chest, but the other one got caught in his mouth. He closed it when he finished yawning, and his paw remained in his jaws. Stepping closer again, Eveningkit tried to pry the paw from her brother’s mouth. He wouldn’t let go. ''You better do that to Slopeclan when you attack them, she thought. Perhaps Ospreykit or Eaglekit could play. Chapter Three They had a different schedule in mind. “RUNNINGKIT EVENINGKIT CREAMKIT!!!!!” Ospreykit barged into the den. Giving a screech of shock, Eveningkit dove behind a pile of new moss that Fernpaw brought in. Peeking above it, her tail twitched as she saw Eaglekit run into the pile of dirty moss outside, scattering the whole thing. Bits of moss clung to his pelt and got shaken off as he blundered inside. Poor Fernpaw. But what made calm, sophisticated Eaglekit so ignorant? No. That’s so unfair. The fluffy brown tom gave a squeal of excitement, as his darker explained, eyes sparkling, “We’re becoming apprentices today!” He couldn’t contain himself. “ISN’T THAT GREAT?” Creamkit woke, as Runningkit gaped at them. “But-you-we-TROUBLE-yesterday-APPRENTICES-PUNISHMENT-" Eveningkit padded to her brother and sighed, laying her tail tip on his shoulder. “We know.” Pouting slightly, she turned to them. “You guys are the luckiest things I’ve ever seen. Watch for my envy,” she warned disdainfully. Bounding over, Eaglekit rolled her eyes and butted his head against hers. “Hey, hey, we’re also here to tell you something else.” He had calmed down but his voice shook. “You’re becoming an apprentice soon," ”That’s what they all say!” Creamkit shrieked. Eaglekit looked guilty and pawed at the floor. Eveningkit scowled. “It’s not making us feel any better either,” Creamkit continued, walking around the nursery. “Apprentices… today! After what you did!” “You snuck out with us too,” Ospreykit added meekly, but grew quiet under Runningkit’s glare. “That ain’t cool,” sighed Eveningkit. She sunk to her paws and lay her head on them. Tilting his head, Ospreykit started to wallow. She tried to sound positive. “But yet it’s awesome. Congrats, guys,” Eveningkit mewed half-heartedly. But it was enough for Eaglekit. “See? It’s not so bad. And I heard Brindlebird was prego as well,” he said cheerily, then turned to his brother. “Come on, let’s tell the apprentices!” As Ospreykit nodded enthusiastically and sprinted outside, Eaglekit at his tail, Eveningkit beamed. ‘‘Fernpaw’s not going to share their enthusiasm. More cats, more bedding to change.’’ But now that her siblings were awake, Eveningkit cheered up neverless. “Let’s go check out the Tiny Oak. Jetpaw said that there were baby birds in there!” “I bet you were not paying attention to that, but mooning over Jetpaw,” Runningkit accused as the three walked out. Creamkit ducked her head as Eveningkit snarled. “Runningkit, how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t like any tom here. They’re too immature. Jetpaw tried to feed Creamkit, making the silliest cooing noises when we were small, remember?” “I think he’s kind of cute,” Creamkit admitted. Eveningkit purred as she tilted her head to the sun, letting the warmth bathe her pelt. She always felt better in the sun. When clouds covered it, it felt so cold and soggy outside. Plus, she saw things clearer in the sunshine. Immediately, almost on instinct, Runningkit sped around camp, screaming, “Creamkit loves Jetpaw, Creamkit loves Jetpaw,” But the whole clan was used to it by now so they ignored him. Waiting patiently with Creamkit, Eveningkit watched clouds. One was a rock. Another a birdie. And so on. Finally Runningkit got tired of doing so, and he returned to them, disgruntled. “I guess they don’t appreciate me anymore,” he muttered. Creamkit rolled her eyes, then jumped to her paws. “Of course we do… now let’s go scare some chickies!” Eveningkit scampered onto her paws also, and loped towards the entrance of camp. “Last one there’s a rotten egg!” Chapter Four Creamkit was the first to reach the dirtplace tunnel, to Eveningkit’s discontentment. Runningkit came last, his breath short, coming in gasps, as of Creamkit. Eveningkit grinned as she prided herself in not being tired. Runningkit, seeing this, scowled and asked snappily, “So where’s the dang tree.” She nodded towards the tunnel to the dirtplace. “It’s in the forest.” Suspicion grew towards Runningkit’s voice “Are we allowed to be outside?” Creamkit shrugged. “Nope.” Runningkit grew hyper, bouncing around. “Then what are we waiting for? Eveningkit, lead the way.” Beaming, Eveningkit skidded around the tunnel, careful not to step on the new dirt. Her nose wrinkled then relaxed as she stepped onto the grass. Her pelt shivered slightly with the green light hitting her pelt. Creamkit followed slowly, jaw open. Their brother wasn’t paying attention to the scene, but rather involved with the dirt that had clung to his paws when he stepped in it. Grumbling and snarling at his feet, he finally looked up to see why Creamkit and Eveningkit were not commenting on him. His eyes went wide, and the flailing of his paws in attempt to shake off the dirt faded. “It’s so green,” Eveningkit marveled. “So big,” breathed Creamkit. Runningkit went back to wiping dirt of his paws. “It’s just a bunch of trees,” he sighed. The sisters ignored him. “So… where’s the tree?” Creamkit asked. Eveningkit shook her head, snapping out of the mesmerizing gaze of the forest. “Oh. Um… he didn’t really tell me which one,” she meowed meekly. Runningkit growled, “Great. Well, let’s just look for it ourselves, then. I bet there are many bird nests in the trees.” Padding away without a word, Creamkit and Eveningkit had no choice but to follow the reckless Runningkit. Exchanging a glance with Creamkit, Eveningkit noticed that the trees had closed in on the tunnel. We’re in the forest! Excitement ripped in Eveningkit’s pelt. All the doubt of getting lost was erased from her mind. We are in the forest, she repeated, just like a real warrior''s! Her chin was raised infinitesimally, but it made its mark. Her eyes were determined in exploring every crook and nanny of Shoneclan’s part of the forest. It was as her duty as a warrior to. As the three padded deeper into the woods, the sun began to set. Eveningkit’s fur tingled, but she ignored it. They just had to keep walking. Then they’ll find some adventure, and then walk back by tracking their own scents. A rustling erupted above her head, and the silver she-kit looked up. Creamkit, who was behind her, stopped as well, and Runningkit sensed that they weren’t moving, so he stopped. Squinting her eyes, Eveningkit looked up a certainly high pine tree- the trunk seemed to ascend into the clouds. The leaves and branches towered above, glowing with the dying sun's light. A movement stirred in them. Creamkit twitched beside Eveningkit, and she could feel her bristle. Runningkit tensed his muscles. ''As if he could fend of whatever is up there! Suddenly, a bundle of feathers fell. Eveningkit gave a start and leapt away; Creamkit yowled with surprise as Runningkit hissed, spinning back. Bristling wildly, they froze as the bundle moved- a bird. A tiny baby bird that fell out of its nest. Chapter Five “Should we help it?” Creamkit asked gently. Eveningkit shrugged, eyes on the bird. It was bald and blind, tiny and pink, its beak opened with no sound emitting from it. Runningkit had different ideas. “I think we should eat it. It’s prey,” he mewed indifferently. “But it’s a KIT,” Eveningkit struggled with hunting for her clan and following the rules. Runningkit snorted, turning on her. “It’s not a kit. Kits are cats.” “But it’s the same,” Creamkit objected, turning to him. She had been sniffing the bird over. “They’re young creatures, just like us. If we killed it, it’d be like a fox killing us.” With no counter-argument, Runningkit growled and his tail swished over the land silently. How tiny and bony it was, Eveningkit thought. It made her shutter, Runningkit’s tail and Creamkit’s words; they’re not the only things in the forest. Runningkit and Creamkit bickered on how to help the bird, but Eveningkit just swallowed nervously. It was already getting pretty dark, the clouds slowly turning from snowy white to dark gray. The orange was draining from it. “Guys?” Eveningkit interrupted. “What?” both cats snapped at the same time. “I think we should get home now,” she muttered, eyes flickering around. “It doesn’t feel right.” “You’re such a whiner,” Runningkit sighed. “Getting back would be terribly easy. We just have to follow the trail.” To his words, Eveningkit looked up. In her peripheral vision, she saw something. I hope it’s not another bird, ''she thought. But as she found out what it was, her blood turned into ice, a rock settling in her stomach. It was raining. Tiny droplets of water fell from above, which soon turned from a light drizzle to rain that drenched the kits almost instantly, like the clouds changing. Eveningkit gave a “Eep” of panic. She could no longer smell their scent! She turned to Runningkit, a retort on her lips, but the fear on his face stopped her. His eyes were saucers. “Let’s get out of here!” he squeaked. Creamkit gave a blink of agreement and, with terror, she ran off into the distance. Prior to Eveningkit could say anything, Runningkit too beat his tiny, dirt-crusted paws into pace as he followed tail. Then before she could join in, they were gone. Chapter Six Eveningkit blinked rain out of her eyes before the shock could set in. But then it did. Spinning around wildly, the oaks seemed to fall, enlarge, and twist around her. The navy sky with the rosy hint seemed to turn jet black with her panic. Her ears flat to her head, Eveningkit squealed. "Guys! Wait for me!" she tried to breathe in and out slowly. The kit scampered to her paws and ran to a random direction, as fast as she could. An owl hooted in the distance, and she gave a ''mrrrrrw of fear, and turned, running again. She took the scene in. Gradually the well-grown alpines faded to no more than a mere sapling or bush every few foxtails. Eveningkit didn't like the feeling of being under the stars; she felt vunerable, watched, even. Shaking the thought away from her head, Eveningkit sighed, but then she spotted something in the corner of her eye. She instinctively tensed her muscles and stayed still, like stone, as scruffling broke out. Crouching, she crept behind a shrub, silent. The shrew looked up from its diffing of nuts and stared at a nearby bush. It twitched its whiskers, swearing that it had seen something moving... but eh, winter was going to settle in, and he had to uproot those nuts. A mouse had found out about his stash, and the shrew must move it elsewhere if he did not want the mouse to steal his food. As the last rays of sunlight died, two of the flowers in the shrub shone. The shrew gave a tiny gasp as it blinked. It dug its little paws in the ground and launched itself away, but she had already exploded out of the leaves- Eveningkit gave a purr of triumph as she spotted the shrew, dead with a neat nip to the neck, spine also broken. She had caught her first prey! Eveningkit forgot to be afraid of being lost for a while. The moonlight settled upon the small hill in which she had killed the tiny rodent, the hole in which its nuts were stored still open. Eveningkit dipped her head as she saw the acorns, half hidden in the dust. Lose a life, keep a life. That's what Dapplefern always said, anyway, she thought with sympathy to the dead animal at her paws. Snarling with disgust, she wiped the blood off her paws to some roots. It would take a long time before she liked rodents. Looking around, Eveningkit sniffed as she discovered that the sky was dark, a steady orb in the sky. It stared down at her, and she stared back. Her paws and the shrew glistened as it shone. Whimpering, she dragged her shrew back under some shelter. She really wished she was home. "Stop! THIEF!" the hiss erupted from behind, and Eveningkit choked on her kill. Gagging, eyes squinting, she saw a dark shape loom over her. "Brinepaw! Stop, she's just a kit," came a soothing voice. "Oh, oops," the cat that must be Brinepaw sighed. "Well she's still an intruder." "Hey," the soothing voice- a she-cat- suddenly spat. "She's choking!" "You're the medicine cat," Brinepaw gulped. "But- I-" her voice was torn. Then the she-medicine-cat mewed, "This is the only thing I can do for her now." Her voice was hard with despise for herself. Eveningkit squeezed her eyes as firm but gentle paws pressed to her neck. Please don't kill me! Chapter Seven A paw was removed from her neck, but the other one stayed. Eveningkit's eyes flashed open with shock, then hacked as she saw a paw above her face, making her close her eyes again. Eveningkit's jaws were open, trying to gasp air, but her tranchea was blocked. "You can do it, Opalheart," Brinepaw cheered silently. Opalheart ignored him as she carefully put her paw into Eveningkit's mouth. Her world without air, Eveningkit didn't notice, busy trying to breathe. Opalheart then unsheathed her claws, and hooked the flesh. Saliva clung onto her fur as she slowly pulled the shrew piece from Eveningkit's airway. Eveningkit gasped, rolling over, coughing. "Opalheart! Good job!" Brinepaw purred, rushing to nuzzle Opalheart. After a while, the air full of purrs, Eveningkit meekly opened her eyes and peered at them. Opalheart was a beautiful pale calico she-cat; Brinepaw was a handsome (Eveningkit squirmed) dark gray-brown tabby and white tom. Both of their eyes were closed with contentment of each others company, so Eveningkit couldn't tell their eye colors. Finally, Brinepaw seemed to notice that Eveningkit was still there. Their eyes locked, his a startling green-blue, and his pupils seemed to falter. He pulled away from Opalheart, who opened her clear blue eyes with surprise. "What are you doing in Slopeclan territory, kit?" Mouse. Dung. "I'm in Slopeclan territory?" she asked, eyes wide. Eveningkit finally noticed that she was on a hill- the valley that the SLOPE in Slopeclan was named after. "Yes. Don't try to act like you didn't know," he spat, a long tail swishing over the earth. Eveningkit shuttered, not knowing how to respond. Opalheart, thankfully, though, padded around Brinepaw and in between him and Eveningkit. "Lay off her," she mewed gently. Eveningkit thought everything about this cat was nice. Loveable. Likeable. Calm. Perfect. Irritating her for some reason. "I'd say she got lost when exploring with her siblings," Opalheart continued. Eveningkit blinked. She could tell that much from her? "That sounds about right," stammered Eveningkit. Brinepaw purred, licking the she-cats head. "You're so smart, Opalheart." Her eyes shone with kindness and happiness- but it was tainted by something, Eveningkit wondered. She couldn't put her paw on it. "Let's get her to Brownstar," Opalheart suggested. "He'll decide what to do." "Great idea," Brinepaw purred, pressing himself to her. Eveningkit noted that he looked older than Opalheart, though he was still a 'paw. In the dark, Eveningkit couldn't see well, weirdly. So it was a surprise when jaws clamped over her scruff. Emitting a squeal of terror, Opalheart breathed, "It's just me. We're taking you to our leader. You'll probably be home tomorrow, when it's lighter, so our warriors can bring you there." Yes, when it's lighter, Eveningkit thought happily. As she swished slightly when Opalheart walked with her, Eveningkit couldn't help feeling a jolt of pure adreniline. It was terrorfying. Slamming her eyelids together, Eveningkit tried to calm down. She'll be home soon... when it's lighter... Chapter Eight Eveningkit rubbed her paws to her eyes with tire. "Check up on her," came the gruff order from Brownstar. He seemed old, Eveningkit remembered, wise, but tough. Brinepaw had told Brownstar about her near-death. Besides, Shoneclan wouldn't like it if they dropped back their kit, and she was just about dead of tire. Eveningkit yawned. Opalheart nodded, and spun to Eveningkit. She was half curled on the ground, upright. The world is so slanted here, she thought sleepily. At least the camp was flatter. Eveningkit could hardly remember her journey here. Besides the jolt of adreniline, the whole journey was boring. Other than when, as they were going uphill, Opalheart was tired, and handed her off to Brinepaw to carry the burden. His teeth made her twitch, and his breath was... tingly. In a good way. She thought. As Opalheart ushered her into the medicine cat den, Eveningkit's senses were reluctantly waken up by the tang of herbs. The moon was seen over a hole in the bramble den- it was just about midnight. Eveningkit disliked this time of day the most. Opalheart's movements were swift and quiet, her face set. As time flew by, Eveningkit started to drift off again, but was yanked awake by Opalheart. "Stay up," she ordered politely. Eveningkit nodded. She's great. But I don't like her, Eveningkit decided regretfully. I wish I did. As she watched Opalheart get herbs to treat Eveningkit's shock and tire, Eveningkit noticed Brinepaw's fur tuft on her pelt. Now what was she doing with a handsome apprentice in the middle of the night, outside of camp? And in love? Eveningkit decided that it was none of her business. "Open up," Opalheat mewed. Eveningkit was startled; she didn't see the calico she-cat come up to her in the faint light. Eyelids drooping, Eveningkit nodded. Bitter herbs were dropped inside her mouth. Scowling, she chewed the stalks and thin, squeaky leaves with great distaste. When Opalheart dropped some shiny, yummy looking berries by her paws, Eveingkit swallowed her herbs. "Is that for me?" she asked, eyes shining. Please say yes. Please say yes. I want this bad taste out of my mouthhhhhh Eveningkit thought. Opalheart nodded. "Yep," she whispered. "And please be quiet, the elders are next door. If you wake them up..." Eveningkit grinned." I know, we used to have elders in Shoneclan, too!" "Really now?" Opalheart asked, eyes wide. Eveningkit nodded, head bobbing, sort of, with tire. "But Runningfur died... so my brother was named after him," she concluded sleepily. Opalheart's mouth was an "O". "Oh my! Now that's horrible. Don't you have a medicine cat?" "Yes, Boldclaw... he's the best ever... my sister Creamkit wants to become a medicine cat too, you know!" Opalheart giggled. "Well, she can learn from me, couldn't she?" "She'd love to," Eveningkit replied. Glancing at the berries, Opalheart mewed, "Don't you want to wipe the bitter taste from your mouth?" she asked innocently. Eveningkit nodded, then licked up the berries enthusiastically. Chapter Nine Almost at once, Eveningkit tried to spit out the horrid berries at once. They tasted horrible, even evil, perhaps. However, Opalheart jammed her paw to Eveningkit's face. "Keep-Them-In-" she hissed between breaths, trying to force the berries inside Eveningkit's mouth. "They'll taste better when you chew them and swallow." For a moment, all Eveningkit felt was terror. The berries tasted of death- but then she believed the pretty medicine cat. Tears welling from her eyes, Eveningkit continued to chew. Opalheart watched with gleaming eyes from the moonlight seeping in the roof. Slowly, she put her paw from the kit's face to the ground. Eveningkit had tried to spit out the berries, but she caught it on Opalheart's paws. Dark red juice shone on Opalheart's feet. "You know," Opalheart began as tears streamed from Eveningkit's eyes. The berries did not taste good yet. "I can't let you do this." Eveningkit was thoroughly confused. "This is why Starclan warned me about you," Opalheart hissed on. "Told me of how you'd come here. And meet your true love. But he's not yours. He's mine. The orange sun shining on the sea cannot mean this." Eveningkit wheezed- the berry seemed to burn her throat. "W-what?" "The orange sun cannot mean this," she repeated. "Starclan warned me about you. They warned me- for a reason!" So this is how she guessed that I was with my siblings and got lost... she knew... Starclan told her... why? "They must believe it's right to get rid of you. You do not belong with the sea, sunset. You cannot shine your rays on the ocean every evening, on the salty brine." Is she saying... Eveningkit's eyes went wide. She's getting rid of me... because... Your rays cannot shine on the ocean any longer Opalheart's words were in her head. Was this a prophecy? "This is a prophecy," Opalheart confirmed, mewing on. "Starclan and I do not like this prophecy. So Starclan told me that you were going to get lost today. They told me this so I can find you. So that I can kill you." "Kill me?" Eveingkit thought this was some sick joke. "You can't kill me." "I already did." The deathberries set in, and Eveningkit fell to Opalheart's paws. The red juice looked like Eveningkit's blood, as it were.